The Unfortune Come True - Revamped & Reloaded
by Porcelain-Shadow
Summary: Victoria Black and Hermione Granger decided to play "Fortune teller", for old time's sake. Victoria's was perfect, except she was supposed to marry Draco Malfoy. Well… Obviously it's just a game! it will never happen! Or will it?


The Unfortune Come True.

Victoria Black and Hermione Granger decided to play "Fortune teller", for old time's sake. Victoria's was perfect, except she was supposed to marry Draco Malfoy. Well… Obviously it's just a game! it will never happen! Or will it?

...

It was a sunny day in England, a shock to most. Hermione Granger was spending her day outside on the swings with Victoria Black, long time friend and daughter of Sirius Black. The sun warmed their skin as they swung back and forth, they felt like kids again.

"Do you remember that fortune teller game everyone used to play?" said Hermione. "You know, you'll have a caravan with a pink wedding dress and marry some famous actor!" The girls giggled.

"Yeah, those things were hilarious. I used to cheat to make sure I'd end up with my favourite actor!"

"We should play it again! I can't even remember who I wound up with!" Hermione gave one last giant swing and jumped off, landing gracefully a few meters away.

"Why not? Although, we already know who you're going to end up with 'Mi! Ron'll be pretty pissed if you leave him now!" Victoria winked and landed a few feet behind Hermione. "Damnit. You always beat me."

"What can I say? I'm just a natural!"

"Alright, lets do this, do you have paper?"

"Yup, I'll do mine first."

After a few minutes of fiddling, she wound up with exactly what she thought she would.

Car: Porshe.  
Wedding Dress: White.  
Children: 1.  
Home: House.  
Married to: Ron Wesley.

"Ironically accurate, don't you think?" said Hermione.

"Dumb luck, more like." Victoria rolled her eyes.

"Hey, it looks exactly like I want it to. Plus, my aunt showed me hers from when she was a kid and it came out exactly as she wrote it!"

"Luck isn't just for one person 'Mione, it's not like it can't be what you've got written down, it's just not magic in anyway! i'm not going to wind up with whoever I've got written down!"

"Just shut up and do yours, spoil sport!"

"Fine. Bring it on."

"Tell me three boys you like?"

"Um… Harry… Neville and Joseph I guess…"

Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"I'm going to pretend I never heard you say that."

"What, they're nice guys!"/p

"Fine, fine." She scribbled them down. "Ok, how about three you don't like?"

"Well, there's Malfoy-"

"Obviously."

"What are his followers called again?"

"Well, technically one of them's..."

"Oh, yeah... Shit, I forgot about that."

"How about I just say Blaise and Crabb."

"Yeah, that'll do."

"Ok…" More scribbling. "Three colours you like."

"Blue, white and cream!"

"And ones you hate…"

"Grey… Brown, unless it's chocolate brown, and pink."

"You don't like pink?"

"Nah… It's so… Pink!"

Hermione scoffed. "Such a Slytherin."

"Piss off."

"Whity comeback, Black."

"Just finish the questions before I hex you."

"Oh, touchy, touchy! Excited to marry Crabb are we?"

"So help me, Hermione-"

"Cars?"

"What?"

"Pick three cars dumbass."

Victoria narrowed her eyes at her. "Mini Cooper, Lambo Murcielago and a Smart Car."

"Really? A Smart Car?"

"You try parking in London!"

"Fair point."

"Thank you."

"And three you'd hate.

"Can I say…"

"Yeah."

"Taxi, Bike and Scooter!"

"Hermione sighed. "Ok… Three numbers you like."

"Two, five and six."

"And ones you hate."

"Three, seven and ten."

"You wouldn't like three? Oh, three sounds perfect to me."

"Meh, I don't think I could spread my love around that well. I'm sure whoever I end up with will add one to the tally anyway."

"Hermione nodded. "Men grow old, but they never grow up."

"Truth."

"Ok, now… House, Caravan, or… Mansion."

"Oh and I pick number 16."

"Ok, so it looks like you're going to have... A Smart Car-"

"YES. Perfect for London."

"A white dress."

"Pfft, I'm already seeing holes in this story."

"Two kids."

"Meh."

"A mansion-"

"Oh, now we're talking!"

"And married to... Oh dear."

"What?"

"You're not gonna like this."

"Oh just say it!"

"Nope. You'll kill the messenger. Here." Hermione handed over the paper and in polite, cursive writing it said: Draco Malfoy.

"Oh, gross."

"Sorry, you gave the number."

"I knew I should have done it!"

"You'd only have cheated."

"Better than ending up with that sour puss."

"Well according to you it's not real anyway."

"It's not according to me, it's according to fact. You'd think you'd know that, book worm." She sighed and looked at her watch. "Anyway, I'm pretty sure your mum said to head back for five to help with dinner, we'd better get back."

"Wow, really avoiding the topic, aren't we?"

"Piss off. It's a stupid game, 'Mione. It's not like it's going to happen."

The girls packed up their stuff and went home, the piece of paper crumpled in a bag. Because it's just a game./p

Or is it?

...

Evening ladies and gentlemen! I'm back and have decided to reload The Unfortune Come True! Can't stand the original anymore. I was about 15 when I wrote it. It clearly needs a kick start! So, I'll hopefully be getting the new, improved chapters up soon! Enjoy!


End file.
